Is This a Dream, or Are We Just Pretending?
by rayrae118
Summary: Post season finale. It was just an innocent little jewelry box sitting in the back of TC's sock drawer. Surely nothing wrong could come of opening it, right? Yeah right. Jordan didn't believe that, even as she ignored the warning in her head and flipped open the lid. Some angst, but major fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**There is a pretty sparse selection here in this genre. I've been loving The Night Shift right from the start, and I am very disappointed that I'll have to wait a whole year to find out what happens next! This idea came to mind as I was looking at the three stories available to read (I believe there's more now). I just wanted to see something like this happen on the show.**

**Summary: after the Season finale, Jordan takes TC home and puts him to bed. When cleaning up his apartment (because let's face it, TC probably isn't the neatest of people, with everything else he's dealing with), she finds a certain small jewelry box just begging to be opened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift or any of the characters**

Jordan sighed as she flipped the switch on the wall, sending the bedroom into near darkness. She made sure to leave the door cracked slightly, so that she could hear if TC started to get restless or wake up.

She returned to the living room, and looked around at the mess with a critical eye. She could understand why he had let the housekeeping go, but this place was a pigsty.

She allowed herself a moment to collapse on the couch, as last night's shift overwhelmed her. So much had happened. Dwayne. Topher. She felt so guilty for how she had treated TC when he had returned from Afghanistan. She had thought he was playing it up, or just dragging it out. She had never really given him the consideration she should.

She had just gotten so tired of always being the strong one. She had just wanted him to get over it.

How stupid had she been.

She had been with that man for so long, she should have known that something was really bothering him. And after tonight, she thought she might understand a little more. After all, as she had told Landry, if she felt like this after fifteen minutes, how did TC feel after fifteen months?

With an inaudible groan, Jordan stood up and began moving around the living room, picking up dirty clothes and piling them in a corner to be washed.

When those were collected, she took them to the laundry room and started a load. Next, she began organizing the random medical books that were strewn about the room.

Once the floor was relatively clean, Jordan moved to the kitchen and began washing dishes. It seemed as if TC hadn't been cooking much for himself lately, if the takeout bags piled on the counter were any indication. Jordan knew that TC was actually a pretty decent cook, but he probably hadn't been thinking too much about taking care of himself. She was actually surprised that he didn't have a roach infestation, with all the crud in this kitchen.

It took over an hour, but eventually, the dishes were cleaned and put away, the fridge had been cleaned of anything expired – including the carton of milk that was more solid than liquid – the counters had been wiped down, and the floor had been mopped.

Jordan moved back into the living room, stopping by the laundry room briefly to move the washed clothes to the dryer, and start a new load. She ran the vacuum, hoping it wouldn't wake TC up, but not too worried. He could sleep like the dead when he was in the mood.

After another hour, the living room was relatively clean, and Jordan began taking clean clothes out of the dryer. She was taking the laundry basket to set by TC's bedroom door to be put away later, when she heard movement.

She pushed the door open hesitantly, and saw TC sitting up slowly, rubbing his head tiredly. She smiled softly and flipped the switch on. TC flinched at the sudden brightness, and Jordan's smile widened.

"Hey," she greeted gently.

TC snapped around to look at her, squinting in the brightness. "What are you still doing here?" he grumbled, blinking to wake up.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Your apartment should have been condemned," she replied archly. "I was just making sure you didn't get overrun by roaches. You're welcome."

TC had to take a moment to process that. His brain was still a little muddled, but after a few seconds, he understood what she was trying to say. He nodded a little unsurely. "Thanks."

Jordan nodded briskly. "Glad to hear you can be grateful. Now, hop in the shower and clean yourself up, and I'll start putting these away," she gestured to the basket of clothes in her hands.

TC shook his head slightly. "You don't have to –"

Jordan felt like rolling her eyes again. "I know," she cut him off. "I'm not here because I have to be. Now get in the shower before I force you in."

TC briefly thought about making a sexual comment, but decided he was too tired, so he just nodded and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

That act, more than anything else, told Jordan how off TC was. Just a few days ago, he would not have passed that opportunity up. She frowned worriedly, and set the basket down on the bed.

This room was just as dirty as the rest of the apartment, so Jordan took a moment to gather the dirty clothes into a pile by the door, before she began putting clean clothes away.

She tried not to think about how comfortable she was with putting TC's underwear away, because that would say something about the status of their relationship, and she couldn't deal with that. They had broken up.

She ruthlessly ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her it had been a mistake. Because if she started listening to it now, she would have to acknowledge that that voice had been there for a while.

She also ignored the fact that, even after they were no longer a couple, she kept coming back to him. He would always come before Scott, before anyone else.

She put a few pairs of socks away, and pushed them back so that she could get the drawer to close.

She frowned minutely when she felt something hard brush against her fingers. _What was that?_

Knowing that she shouldn't be snooping around her ex-boyfriend's apartment, she reached forward, searching for whatever it was she had touched.

She pulled out a sock that seemed to have lost its mate, and reached back in. In the very back corner of the drawer, her hand brushed against the object again, and she grasped on, bringing it into the light.

And then she almost wished she hadn't been so curious. Sitting innocently in her hand was a black velvet jewelry box.

Holding her breath, she flipped the lid open, and then gasped, her eyes widening almost comically.

The ring sitting innocently inside was gorgeous. It was was white gold, the band molded in a lacey style that screamed early nineteen hundreds, with a princess cut diamond on top. On either side of the larger gem, two smaller sapphires sat gleaming in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Two more diamonds near the size of the sapphires framed the setting on the outside, and Jordan couldn't make herself breathe.

She turned the ring over in her hands, studying it, trying to imagine what it could possibly be doing in the back of TC's sock drawer.

There was a thump that indicated TC was turning the water off, and a moment later, the male doctor reappeared in the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Thanks for cleaning up, Jordan. I was going to get to it."

Jordan started and turned around, looking at him with an almost deer-in-headlights expression.

TC furrowed his brow, confused. "Jordan? Is everything all right?"

Jordan blinked slowly, and without saying anything, held out the ring.

TC swallowed harshly, his mind going blank as he tried to think of some explanation.

Jordan bit her lip, forcing herself to meet TC's panicked gaze. "T, what is this?"

TC sighed, his whole body wilting as he looked down at the floor. "I think it's pretty obvious," he murmured softly, and Jordan had to strain to hear him.

She shook her head. "I know that, T. I mean, what's it doing in your drawer?"

TC shrugged, going over to the dresser and pulling out some boxers, all without looking up. He pulled the underwear on and dropped the towel, not caring that Jordan was still standing there. She had seen him naked many times.

Finally, he looked back up, and Jordan was taken aback by the earnest expression clouding his face. "We were together for years, Jordan. Didn't you ever think about our future?"

Jordan gasped. "You were going to propose?" she whispered, one hand flying to her mouth.

TC nodded guiltily. "That was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me before I left for Afghanistan the last time. I was going to ask you as soon as I got back, but…" he trailed off and shrugged again. "Anyway, things happen. Whatever."

Jordan shook her head quickly. "No," she growled. "Not 'whatever.' This matters, T. I didn't think… I just…" She couldn't figure out what to say.

She had loved him, so much, but when things got too difficult, she had run. She had left him alone, not even knowing that he had wanted forever with her.

She reached out and rested one hand on his bicep, ignoring the slight flinch he tried to hide as their skin came into contact. "I'm so sorry, T," she said softly, trying to pass along all of her feelings of love and regret without saying anything.

TC looked up, startled, hearing the laden emotions in her voice. He shook his head. "Jordan, you needed to think about you. I understood. I didn't like it, but I got it. You couldn't spend all your time worrying over me, and I was a mess. We broke up for a good reason."

Jordan gripped his arm tightly, hating how he tried to rationalize their break up. "It shouldn't have been that way," she argued. "I hated watching you self destruct, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to stop it. But I should have tried to be more understanding. I should have done more."

"You did what you could."

Jordan sighed, releasing her grip on TC's arm and sitting on the bed. She played absentmindedly with the ring box in her hands as TC sat next to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Jordan spoke again. "I wish I could go back to that moment," she admitted. "I wish I could tell my past self to stop being an idiot. I wish we had never broken up."

TC felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never stopped loving her, but he had to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. This was everything he could have ever hoped for, but he knew that life didn't work that way.

Jordan looked at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "T, I love you. I always have, and I'm pretty sure I always will. It won't matter who we date, or how much we try to keep ourselves apart. It's always been you."

TC smiled softly and reached over, cupping her face with a gentle hand. "For the record, I never stopped either." He leaned down a few inches and kissed her, relishing in the feeling of her lips against his once more.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, both breathless, but neither one remembering the last time they had felt so content.

Jordan absentmindedly mused that she had never felt this way when Scott kissed her.

As if sensing her thoughts, TC leaned back more, looking down at his lap. "What about Scott?"

Jordan sighed and shook her head. "He was a rebound that lasted entirely too long," she admitted. "He's a good guy, but I was using him to get over you, and somewhere along the way, I forgot that. I let myself believe that what we had was real. But it wasn't, T."

TC nodded slowly, looking back at his… what was she now? He didn't know, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to figure it out.

Jordan glanced down at the ring in her hands, and then turned back to TC. "You know," she hedged, "this really is a beautiful ring."

TC smiled and took the box from her. He pulled the ring out, and turned it over in his hands. "Thad and I went home for a family reunion right before we shipped out."

Jordan nodded. "I remember." She had had to work back-to-back shifts that week, or else she would have gone with them. She remembered being disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend as much time as she could have with TC before he had had to leave.

TC smiled and reached over, grasping one of her hands in his. Their fingers intertwined immediately and without conscious thought. "Everyone was disappointed that they wouldn't get to see you," he informed her. "My grandmother was pretty sick at that point, and she pulled me aside the day before we left to give me this. She told me to stop wasting time and just give it to you already."

Jordan chuckled weakly. "Why did you wait then? Why not give it to me before you left?"

TC shook his head. "I didn't want to give you that promise when I didn't know if I would be able to keep it."

Jordan inhaled sharply. He had clearly wanted to slip that ring on her finger the moment he had gotten it, but he had held off, for her. "T…"

TC gripped her hand tightly, cutting her off before she could say anything, not that she knew what she was going to say. "I wasn't going to risk making you a widow. I didn't want to promise you that we would have a future. Something could have happened. I saw it every day over there. I watched countless condolence letters get sent back stateside… I couldn't bear it if you had to get one of those."

Jordan knew she was crying now, but she didn't care as she leaned over and kissed him desperately.

When they pulled apart, both had wet eyes and large smiles on their faces.

Jordan sniffed and wiped her nose absentmindedly with the back of her sleeve. "It's a beautiful ring, T. I would have loved to wear it."

Though she phrased it in the past tense, TC knew her better than she knew herself, and he knew what she was really saying. He lifted the ring up and studied it, before turning back to the girl next to him.

"It will always be yours," he admitted. "I could never imagine this ring on anyone else's finger."

Jordan's breath hitched. "What exactly are you saying, T?"

TC took a deep breath and slid off the bed. He knelt down on one knee, looking up at the love of his life. His expression was earnest and his eyes were pleading, but full of love.

"Jordan, I've loved you since the moment you schooled Doctor Phillips during our second year of Residency. I was always arrogant, top of my class, Army Ranger and all that," he shrugged unabashedly. "And then you came along, and I actually had to work for something for the first time in my life. You were brilliant, and beautiful, and entirely too good for me. I knew it then, and I know it now." He shook his head when Jordan opened her mouth to protest. "It doesn't matter how many people tell me that's wrong, there will always be a voice in my head telling me that you deserve better. But I really don't care, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that voice wrong." He took a deep breath. "This may be crazy. We broke up over two years ago, and this is so spur of the moment I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but Jordan Alexander, will you marry me?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "TC, are you asking me to marry you in your underwear?"

TC glanced down at his nearly naked body, and then shrugged, looking back up. "I promise to wear more at the ceremony. What do you say?"

Jordan smiled brilliantly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I thought you'd never ask," she murmured against his shoulder.

They pulled apart a few moments later, and TC shifted uncertainly. "Is that a yes?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

Jordan rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, T, yes. But you better give me the ring within the next two seconds, otherwise I'm going to have to reconsider."

TC smiled and took her left hand in his, slipping the ring onto her fourth finger gently.

Jordan admired it for a moment, before she looked back at her new fiancé, and grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again.

When they broke apart this time, Jordan pulled him back up, and onto the bed, where they lay down next to each other, holding hands and trying to convince themselves this was real.

After a few minutes, Jordan sighed. "I should probably break up with my boyfriend, huh," she commented idly.

TC snorted. "That'd be nice," he replied archly.

Jordan looked at him. "What about you? Things cool off with you and Landry?"

TC winced. "She broke up with me a couple weeks ago."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

TC shrugged. "Yeah. Apparently, I was still in love with you, and she didn't want to get caught in the middle of all that drama."

Jordan smiled, shaking her head. "So apparently everyone knew except us."

TC returned the smile. "Topher told me to let you go. He said you deserve to be happy."

Jordan frowned as she propped herself up on one elbow. "T, he shouldn't have said that."

TC shrugged again. "He was right, at the time. He just didn't want me to keep stringing you along, when you seemed to be happy with Scott."

Jordan sighed and lowered herself back down. "Well he still shouldn't have said it. It's our business, and even if they're our friends, they still shouldn't be getting involved like that."

TC nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss.

And even though the future was still a huge mess, even though they had a lot of things to sort out, for the moment, they didn't care.

For right now, they were just TC and Jordan. The future Mr. and Mrs. Callahan.

Whatever anyone else might think or say, to TC and Jordan, nothing else mattered. They would face it head on, the way they did everything.

And from here on out, they would do it together.

_Right now it's a one shot, but I've got an idea for an additional chapter, where everyone at the hospital finds out. If I get enough of a demand, I will write a second chapter. Let me know and please _REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well I got some reviews that asked for that second chapter, so here we are! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (and that's probably a little iffy, since this isn't exactly an AU).**

Jordan knew she was risking it, wearing the ring in public, but she refused to take it off nonetheless.

It had been a wonderful few days. Ragosa had called her as she and TC had been hashing out their relationship and left a message, informing her that the two of them were banned from the hospital for three days, to give them some time to unwind and move passed the terrifying incident they had been caught in.

Surprisingly, TC hadn't seemed too upset about it, though he did make sure to contact Drew for hourly updates on Topher's condition. His best friend was doing well, and would probably be able to leave the hospital in a week or so, barring any further complications.

With three days off, Jordan and TC had been putting more time and effort into their relationship than they had since its early stages, when both of them had still been Residents. They had a lot to work out, even if they were now engaged.

The first afternoon they had off, Jordan knew she had to swallow her fears and return home to face Scott. She owed him more than to just show up for shift wearing an engagement ring from another man. Even if she had never really loved him, they had had something, and he, at least, had thought it was real.

TC asked if she wanted him to come, but Jordan thought that would only add fuel to the fire, so she declined his offer, and told him to just make sure there was dinner waiting for her when she returned.

With no real plan in mind, Jordan got in her car and headed back to her house. She saw Scott's car there as she pulled into the driveway, and swallowed harshly, wishing she had come up with something to say when she saw him.

When she entered the house, she was surprised to see several suitcases sitting by the front door. "Scott?" she called out hesitantly.

After a few moments, her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend entered the living room, carrying a few pairs of pants that he had been folding.

Jordan frowned. "What's going on?"

Scott sighed and put the clothes down. "I'm going home," he said succinctly.

Jordan tilted her head to the side. "But –"

Scott shook his head, cutting her off. "I'm never going to come first to you, Jordan. I know I should have expected it, but I thought, with time, you would realize that we could have a future. But we can't, because you're still hung up on him."

Jordan swallowed, feeling oddly upset that her boyfriend appeared to be breaking up with her. She had come here to end things, but it seemed he had gotten there first.

Scott shrugged, and picked up an empty cardboard box, tossing a few of his belongings inside. "I won't pretend I'm not upset, but what you two have is clearly much bigger than I could hope to combat. You know he's going to break your heart, right?"

Jordan felt herself glaring. "Why would you think that?"

Scott stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "TC is too hung up on himself to ever actually care about you."

Jordan's glare intensified. "You have no idea what you're talking about. For your information, TC is the most caring, kind-hearted person I have ever met. I love him, and he loves me. I'm sorry things happened the way they did, but don't you ever criticize him. You have no idea of the things he's been through. I'd like to see you come through a war and still be all sunshine and roses."

Scott blinked slowly, taken aback by her vehemence. After a minute, he nodded once. "Very well. I'll finish packing my things, and I'll be gone by the day after tomorrow. I already told Ragosa I was declining his offer." He made to head back into the house, but stopped at the hallway, and turned back to Jordan. "I hope you're happy. You do deserve that, Jordan. And if you're happy with him, then I guess I have to respect that."

Jordan wondered why she felt like crying, as Scott disappeared towards the kitchen. She wasn't in love with him, and she wanted to break up with him. But she had still been with that man for almost two years, and it hurt, now that it was officially over.

Knowing that Scott would be busy in the kitchen for a while, she headed to the bedroom and packed a duffel bag with clothes and a few necessities. She would stay with TC for the next few days, and then… well, she'd figure out 'then' when it happened.

**XXX**

When Jordan got back to TC's apartment, she was greeted with the marvelous aroma of a home cooked meal. She closed the door behind her, and turned around to the sight of TC wearing an apron.

Her fiancé looked up at the sound of the door, and smiled. "Dinner's almost ready," he informed her.

Jordan shook her head fondly and set her bag down by the couch before joining him in the kitchen. He was just pulling a casserole dish out of the oven, and she grinned. "Homemade mac and cheese." She was nearly salivating.

TC nodded knowingly. "Your favorite."

Jordan wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his shoulder blade lovingly. "It smells wonderful, T. Thank you."

TC shrugged, his torso rippling under Jordan's embrace. "Don't thank me 'til you've tried it," he warned.

Jordan sighed and released him. "You're a wonderful cook, T, I don't know why you always look for opportunities to put yourself down."

TC just shrugged again, and proceeded to set the table. While he may come off arrogant and conceited to others, with Jordan, he had always been very uncertain. He had always felt that one day, she would realize how much better she could do, and leave him. But if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, he would have to work on getting over that.

They sat down to eat, and Jordan almost melted in pleasure as she took her first bite. TC really was a great cook.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, as they enjoyed each other's company, and Jordan told TC of her conversation with Scott. TC was relieved that Scott wouldn't be at the hospital anymore, though he didn't say anything, just trying to be supportive.

Jordan snuggled into her fiancé's side as they settled on the couch after dinner. "I don't know why I'm upset," she frowned. "I wanted to break up with him, that's why I went back to the house this afternoon. I just…" She shrugged. "I don't know."

TC wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. "I'll try to be understanding," he said hesitantly, "though I am glad that he was willing to back off."

Jordan nodded quickly. "Me too," she rushed. "I'm not having second thoughts, T, I promise. I want you. I love you. But… I don't know, I guess it hurt that he didn't even want to fight for me."

"He didn't deserve you," TC murmured softly, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. "And just so you know, I'm done 'not fighting for you'. I let you go before, I won't make that mistake again."

Jordan smiled brightly, feeling better. Who cared about Scott when she had the most amazing guy sitting right next to her.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," she whispered, leaning into him even more.

TC ran a hand through her hair, feeling like it was the other way around, but he didn't contradict her, and the two spent the rest of the evening in near silence, just soaking in the chance to be with each other.

**XXX**

Over the next two days, TC and Jordan got the chance to see what domestic life could look like. Sure, TC's one bedroom apartment was cramped and dirty, and barely had enough room for him, let alone her, but they were still happy to just be with each other.

After half a day, Jordan was already searching through the classifieds, looking for potential listings.

TC found her sitting at the table, and frowned when he noticed what she was doing. "Don't you already have a house?"

Jordan glanced up at him and shrugged. "Yes, but that's 'mine'. This apartment, besides being tiny, is 'yours'. I was thinking that we should find a place together, one that can be 'ours'."

TC considered for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "As long as it's got a place for my flat screen," he instructed.

Jordan rolled her eyes, glancing behind her into the living room, and the sixty-inch television that took up nearly half of the living room. "Duly noted."

By the time they were set to come back to work, the two felt like they had settled most of the major issues. Long discussions at night had given them a new insight to their relationship, and domestic activities during the day had given them the opportunity to get to know each other even better.

They briefly considered taking separate vehicles to the hospital, but decided that it really didn't make much sense.

Fortunately, no one was in the staff parking lot when they arrived, so there was no one to spread rumors over their joint ride as they entered the hospital; Jordan immediately headed to the locker room, while TC decided to check on Topher before getting changed.

Jordan wished she could give him a kiss, but in public, in plain view of the staff, that really wasn't the smartest move to make, so she just squeezed his hand gently, before they separated.

Topher was awake, alert, and really pissed off, when TC entered the room. He glared at his best friend. "Are you going to tell me that I have to stay here another week too?"

TC raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, man, I was just checking to see how you're doing."

Topher forced himself to settle down. "Sorry," he grumbled. "I just really hate being a patient."

TC snorted. "I think we all do."

Topher nodded, and then frowned at his friend. "Drew said you were taking a break for a few days. I thought they would have to force you away, even after what happened."

TC shrugged, his gaze shifting sideways and down. "They did," he admitted. "Ragosa ordered three days for me and Jordan."

Topher nodded in approval. "Good. You could use it. Are you feeling better?"

TC nodded quickly, raising his gaze to meet Topher's concerned one once more. "Yeah," he smiled, and Topher raised an eyebrow.

This was probably the most content he had seen TC since… since Jordan had broken up with him. He gaped. "T, please tell me you didn't…"

TC raised an eyebrow. "Didn't what?"

Topher shook his head. "The last time I saw you like this was before you and Jordan split. T, she and Scott are happy. I told you to let it go."

TC shrugged again. "Things change."

He left it at that, and a few moments later, Topher groaned. "What did you do this time?"

TC grinned. "You know, if you keep acting like that, I might have to reconsider who I ask to be my best man."

Topher stared. He blinked once. Twice. "T…"

TC's grin got even wider. "Yeah, I asked her. Finally." Topher was silent. "Don't worry, she said yes."

Topher finally managed to snap himself out of it. "Congratulations?" TC shifted slightly, and Topher shook himself off. "Sorry, I just… you were broken up three days ago, and now you're engaged?"

TC nodded, still beaming. "Yeah. Well, she was cleaning my apartment, and found the ring. We talked, and worked everything out. We figured, why wait? We dated for years, we already know pretty much everything about each other. We've waited long enough."

Topher couldn't help but smile at his best friend's excitement. "That's really great, T. I'm happy for you."

TC glanced at his watch and then grimaced. "I need to get changed and clock in, but I'll check on you later. I'm glad you're all right, Toph."

Topher nodded as TC left, still marveling at the apparent one eighty his friend had made. He had wanted TC to get back to this for so long, but it appeared that there was a specific reason why his friend had been that way. He had known TC with Jordan, and he had known TC after Jordan, but he had never known him before Jordan. So maybe that special something, that light that had disappeared when Jordan had broken up with him, was specifically tied to the woman. It was only something that appeared when Jordan was there in his life.

**XXX**

Jordan was working on some paperwork when Ragosa found her. The night shift was due to start in a few minutes, but she always liked to be early.

"Jordan, I trust you're feeling better?" the administrator asked as he stopped by her side.

Jordan looked up from the chart she had been completing, and nodded. "Much better, thank you," she smiled.

Ragosa frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "You look better. Happier. I have to say, I thought you'd be a little more disappointed that Scott decided not to take the job here."

Nurse Ramos, seated at her chair right in front of them, glanced up curiously, but didn't butt in.

Jordan forced herself not to react. "We broke up before he left," she replied. "We realized we're not in love."

Ragosa nodded slowly. "Well, as long as you're recovered. I'll see you later."

Jordan smiled as the administrator walked away, and returned her gaze to the chart in front of her.

Ramos glanced up again, her expression sly as she spoke, drawing Jordan's attention. "You know, if you're trying to keep it a secret, you shouldn't wear the ring."

Jordan looked over, startled, and then turned her attention to her left hand. She looked back at the nurse and shrugged slightly. "I'm not trying to hide it. I want the whole world to know."

Ramos nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you two worked everything out. The sexual tension was killing me. Though, I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to get my drama fix from, now."

Jordan wasn't sure if she should reprimand the nurse, or ask how she knew who had given her the ring, but decided it wasn't worth it, as everyone began gathering for the pre-shift meeting.

When everyone had arrived, Jordan called them to order. "All right, everyone, I just want to say a few things before shift starts. Thanks for keeping everything going while I was out. I was looking over the paperwork, and you all really stepped up, these last few days. Now, as most of you probably know by now, Scott has decided not to take the job here, and has left. We'll be without a head of trauma for a little while, so please be patient." Her gaze met TC's, and she smiled slightly. "And for all you busybodies, yes, we broke up, and no, I'm not upset about it." There was some murmuring from the crowd, and TC smirked. Jordan rolled her eyes. "That's it, everyone, let's get to work."

They dispersed, heading to check on various patients. TC meandered up to the nurse's station, leaning casually at her side. "Nice speech," he murmured.

Jordan glanced over at him. "Just thought I'd stop any rumors before they start," she shrugged.

Ramos glared at them. "Keep the PDA to a minimum, please. This is a workplace." She looked back down at her paperwork. "And congratulations."

TC looked at Jordan, and she shrugged. TC just decided to roll with it. Ramos had always been good at ferreting out any juicy tidbits about her staff.

The two left the nurse's station, and began to do their rounds. As both had been out for a few days, they didn't have any specific patients, but they could still check on anyone in the ER.

The two were swept up by work for a while, dealing with new patients as they came in, and didn't get a chance to see each other more than brief glimpses down hallways.

TC kept himself busy, visiting Topher a few times, taking on new patients when they arrived. He and Jordan managed to come together to work on a guy who claimed to have been sleepwalking as he was chased by a giant spider, which was the reason for the three deep cuts on the soles of his feet. Apparently, he had crashed into his glass coffee table while trying to escape.

Well used to these kinds of stories, the doctors just rolled with it, and soon enough, had the guy patched up. A few stitches and he was good to go.

They removed their gloves and dropped them in the receptacle, before heading towards the nurse's station to complete the paperwork.

Jordan shook her head amusedly. "I'm not even going to ask."

TC shrugged. "I just want to know what kind of spider it was."

Jordan slapped him lightly in the arm, trying not to laugh.

TC rubbed his arm gently, a wounded expression on his face. "Hey, I'm serious! I mean, was it a tarantula, or a black widow…" He shook his head. "I would understand that. But, if he got all that worked up over a non-venomous spider, I think he has some other issues to deal with."

Jordan glared. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with fearing spiders."

TC chuckled. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of any spiders you want me to."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She was grateful though. There were only two things that really freaked her out, and spiders were one of them. Clowns were the other, but she figured she had a pass on that, because honestly, who didn't fear clowns?

Drew walked over to them towards the end of the conversation, Paul and Krista trailing behind. He furrowed his brow, confused at the topic. "Do I want to know?"

TC glanced over at the other doctor and shrugged. "Probably not. But word to the wise, if you ever find yourself being chased by a large spider, pinch yourself to make sure you're not actually dreaming, before you start running. Or you know, just avoid the coffee table."

Krista and Paul started laughing, while Drew just looked like he wanted to check TC for mental illness. He was about to comment on it, when something sparkly caught his eye. He frowned.

"Hey, Jordan, I thought you said you and Scott broke up."

Jordan looked at him, confused. "We did."

Drew pointed down at her left hand. "Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

The two interns immediately looked down, and sure enough, glittering innocently on Jordan's fourth finger was a diamond ring.

Jordan blushed as she pulled her hand close. She and TC had decided that they wouldn't hide it, but they still hadn't really discussed how to tell their friends. She knew he had already told Topher, because he wouldn't let his best friend find out with the rest, but beyond that, they hadn't made a plan.

She shared a brief, panicked look with TC, and he nodded slightly, indicating that she take the lead.

Jordan took a deep breath and turned to face the trio. "Generally, when a woman is engaged, she will wear a ring."

Drew tilted his head to the side. "But…"

Jordan sighed. "Do I need to put this any simpler? I'm engaged, Drew. Getting married. Off the market. Yeah?"

Drew was still confused. Their conversation was now drawing more attention. Ragosa and Landry had come over, distracted on their way to discuss Ragosa's impending medical drama with the tumor behind his eye. Kenny had been about to ask Drew a question about a patient of his, but decided that whatever was going on here was much more interesting.

Landry frowned. "Engaged, Jordan? Isn't that a little fast? You only broke up with your boyfriend a couple of days ago."

Jordan almost growled. For an entire hospital that seemed to revel in the unresolved sexual tension between her and TC, they could be really thick when actually faced with it head on.

"You know, there's a simpler way to explain it," TC murmured, the words only carrying to Jordan, standing right next to him.

Jordan glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. TC shrugged good naturedly, and leaned down the few inches to kiss her.

He could almost hear the collective intake of breath from the group around them, but didn't really care as he deepened the kiss.

After nearly a minute, a hesitant cough drew them back to the present, and they pulled apart, to find nearly the entire ER watching. Nurses, doctors, orderlies, techs, everyone in the area was standing stock-still, most with large grins on their faces. TC was fairly certain he saw several cash exchanges, and knew that people had been betting on their reconcilement.

Landry tried not to feel upset. She had broken up with him because she had known he was still in love with Jordan. What they had had was just sex. It wasn't a relationship, so she couldn't be mad. She was happy that he was happy. She was.

OK, she would work on that.

Landry swallowed harshly. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you were broken up until what? A few days ago?"

Jordan shrugged. "And if we hadn't broken up, we would already be married."

Drew smiled slightly, happy for his friends. He had never known them as a couple, but he had heard from those who had – mainly Topher – that they had been intense, even if the older doctor had only known the pair post-Afghanistan, when they had been having issues. He could still see how much they had cared for each other, and had relayed that to Drew. "So when did you get that ring, then, T?" he asked curiously. "If you only got back together a couple days ago…"

TC smiled, reaching up to tuck Jordan's hair behind her ear. "About five years ago," he replied absentmindedly.

They all stared, and Jordan suddenly realized that everyone was still watching. She pushed herself off of the desk at the nurse's station and glared at the crowd. "OK people, back to work!" she called. "Nothing to see, here."

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse, several people passing her and offering their congratulations.

Jordan smiled as she returned to TC's side.

Ragosa pursed his lips, wondering if he should be worried from a legal standpoint. After a few moments, though, he figured it probably wasn't an issue. He didn't think. He'd have to check on that.

Paul was the first to congratulate the couple, his youthful voice eager and excited. Krista was next, and then Drew stepped up. The three doctors left, giving Kenny a nudge to come along, which the nurse did after a mumbled "Congratulations."

Ragosa sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "I'm going to have to double check to make sure there's no legal concerns, but I think as long as someone else does TC's evaluations, you'll be fine."

Jordan nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Ragosa forced himself to smile. He was happy for the pair, really. Even if he had his issues with TC, he knew that Jordan had done a lot to tame him since she had taken over as interim head. Who knew? Maybe actually being married to him would change him even more. Like the rest, he had never known them as a couple, but he wasn't blind yet, and he saw the way they always seemed subconsciously aware of the other. The way they gravitated towards each other whenever they entered a room. He was honestly surprised Scott had stuck around this long, after seeing the way those two worked together.

When Ragosa left for his office, Landry looked between the pair and smiled, though she knew it was weaker than it could have been. "Congratulations, you two. I'm happy for you."

TC bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Landry. I should have told you before, I just wasn't sure how."

Landry shook her head. "We weren't a couple, TC. We were… friends with benefits. I know that. You don't owe me anything."

TC nodded, but he knew that they had still hurt her, whatever she said.

Landry made an excuse and disappeared down a side hallway.

Jordan grimaced, knowing that having their relationship come out was both good and bad. On the bright side, they wouldn't have to hide. But now they would have to deal with people questioning whether or not she was giving TC preferential treatment, and making jokes. What if they had an argument or something? They wouldn't be able to separate to cool off, because they worked together.

TC grasped one of her hands in his, and smiled softly. "Stop thinking so hard."

Jordan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

TC shrugged. "I know you better than you know yourself. You should be used to it by now. It's no use worrying about what might happen. They know. We'll deal with whatever they dish out, but honestly, I don't think our friends are going to make a big deal out of it. They'll just be happy for us. And anyone else, well…" he smiled. "What do they matter? The only important thing is that I love you."

Jordan felt her lips tugging upwards almost against her will. He was right, of course. Nothing else mattered. They loved each other, and everyone else could just go screw themselves.

TC leaned down and kissed her, still smiling. Even knowing that they shouldn't be doing this in public, Jordan responded.

A moment later, she pulled away, shaking her head fondly. "If you keep acting like that, you're going to have to buy me breakfast," she said, grinning.

TC nodded seriously. "Pancakes or waffles?"

Jordan laughed and tugged him away. It was still the middle of the shift, and they had work to do.

**XXX**

In a nearby room, Drew, Paul, Krista, and Kenny watched the scene through the glass window, as they all crowded around Topher's bed. While most patients would be moved up to Recovery by this stage of the healing process, they had made an exception for Topher, since his colleagues had wanted to continue to treat him, and have him nearby.

Drew glanced back at the older doctor, who was also watching the couple with interest. "Was that what he was like, before?" he asked curiously.

Topher tore his gaze away from the window and looked up at his colleagues, who were all now watching him with interest. He sighed and shook his head. "I met TC during our last tour in Afghanistan," he replied. "When we got home, things were… strained. I never knew the happy couple. I know they met during their Residency, so they were together for a while, but when I knew them, they were fighting more often than not, and when they weren't fighting, they just weren't talking. And when they weren't fighting or not talking, they were having angry makeup sex all over the hospital." He shrugged. "I'm sure they had a good relationship before, but I never knew that couple. I told him to let her go, because I thought that he was holding on to something that didn't exist anymore." He snorted lightly. "I'm glad he ignored me." He looked back at the window, even though TC and Jordan had already left the nurse's station. "I've never actually seen him this happy. Or this relaxed."

The others knew what he meant. Even before they had known about the engagement, they had seen a difference. TC had been much more content this shift than they had ever seen. There had been a light in his eyes, a bounce in his step, that had confused them all, until they had found out.

"They're good for each other," Topher commented idly. They all turned back to the bedridden doctor. "He's fun-loving and chaotic, and she's more organized and down to Earth. They balance each other out. I don't know why I never saw it before."

"Because they're good at hiding," Drew replied, shrugging. "I know a thing or two about that." They were all reminded of his struggle with his sexuality. "They pretended that it was over, and probably even managed to convince themselves." He chuckled softly. "This may be the gay coming out, but I think that when two people have a connection like those two have, they'll always come together in the end."

There was a moment of silence before Kenny nodded, smirking. "Yeah, had to be the gay."

They all laughed, and Drew shoved his friend lightly, knowing that the nurse was just joking.

Movement caught their eye through the window, and they watched as TC came back into view, signing a chart and placing it on Ramos' desk. A moment later, Jordan walked up to him and handed him a tablet. They had a discussion that lasted a few seconds at most, and ended when Jordan slapped him lightly on the arm before walking away. TC retaliated by slapping her on the ass. She turned around, scowling, and TC moved forward, grinning the same cocky grin that he seemed to reserve specifically for her.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, bending down to give her a kiss more reminiscent of closing scenes in movies, where the guy finally gets the girl and it's all going to work out.

Topher shook his head fondly, watching the scene play out with amusement. Yeah, they were good together.

_I know people wanted a bigger Scott reaction, but I'm not a huge fan of confrontation, and in the season finale, I kind of got that he knew it was over, when he saw Jordan comforting TC._

_So, I think this is it, for this story at least. Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
